


These Abilities

by dearBunni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearBunni/pseuds/dearBunni
Summary: What do you get when you take a girl with supernatural abilities, put her with a whole group of kids like her and have them chase down people with abilities in order to keep a worldwide secret? Shenanigans, I guess, IDK.





	These Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story of mine that is one of many that I jump back and forth between so I'll probably update once a century idk.

_Prologue_

 

_“Nina, Oliver! Come on now, dinner’s ready! Come downstairs!” Quick stomping could be heard throughout the ordinary home and two small forms tumbled down the stairs and into the dining room. “No running in the house! How many times need I tell you?” The stern voice of the children's mother called. She frowned as she watched her children sit down in their respective seats as she herself sat down. She sat the basket of croissants on the middle of the table as she looked around the room curiously._

_“Honey? What’s wrong?” Her husband questioned her with a quizzical look adorning his facial features._

_“Nothing, just…” She looked at her daughter and noticed her reaching for the steaming chicken pot. “Nina, wait a bit. It’s hot, you’ll burn yourself. Why don’t you find Sauna, she should be eating with us.”_

_“Mommy, she’s outside,” Nina whined, not wanting to leave the food. “On top of the car.” She reached for the bowl of green beans and served herself._

_“Nina, you shouldn’t make things up, we don’t even have a kitty door.” Her mother stood up from her seat, smacking Nina’s hand and walked through the kitchen and the laundry room to the back door. Nina pouted and waited for her mother. Gazing through the screen door she saw the cream colored cat on top of their jeep. “How did she…” The cat noticed her and jumped from the car running inside as she held the door ajar. She walked back into the dining room, following the cat back to the table, and sat down._

_“Sweetie? How did you know she was outside? You can’t see the car from your bedroom window.” Her mother inquired, confusion etched into her expression._

_“I saw it in my head, mommy. It was like a picture on your camera.”_

_“Honey, what do you mean you saw it in your head?” Her mother walked over to her seat at the dining table and kneeled in front of her. She placed a gentle hand on her head and smoothed Nina’s hair down, resting her hand on her cheek. “You mean you guessed where she was and imagined it?”_

_“No, mommy,” Nina shook her head, frowning. “I saw it in my head. I knew she was out there, I didn’t imagine it.”_

_Her mother gave her a look and matched her frown. When she stood back up and walked over to her dad she turned around in her seat. Facing her little brother she spoke._

_“Oliver, why do you think mommy’s asking me so many questions?” The younger boy shook his head and shrugged his small shoulders. His green eyes stared more at the food on the table than his sister, but she knew he was paying attention. Nina’s mouth cracked open and her voice left before being interrupted._

_“Nina, come to mommy for a second, daddy and I want to ask you some questions,” She shut her mouth and turned her head around and faced the direction the voice came from. Her mother and father were standing up from the dining table and staring at her._

_“But mom,” Nina whined loudly. Her stomach was already growling and she felt like it was about to eat itself. “I’m hungry, can’t we eat now?”_

_“No, Nina,” Her father’s deep voice startled her and she snapped her mouth shut. “We’ll eat in a minute. Your mom and I just want to ask you a few things, now come here and sit down.” Her father patted his lap and she frowned. She pushed her chair back away from the table with her hands and crawled down from her seat, walking over to her parents with her head hanging._

_“Now Nina, I want you to close your eyes, and answer every question that we ask you, can you do that for us, sweetie?”_

_“Yes, mommy.”_

_“Alright then,” Nina looked up at her mom. She was smiling at her but Nina noticed her eyebrows creased and she knew her mom did that when she wasn’t happy. She closed her eyes, still frowning, but waited for either of them to start talking and ask her a question. She had no clue why they wanted to ask right now all of a sudden. Why couldn’t they wait until they ate dinner? She was so hungry she thought she might die._

_“Nina quit fidgeting and concentrate.”_

_Nina stopped suddenly and realized she had been tapping her feet on the floor and was swinging her arms by her side. She sighed loudly, letting them know she was annoyed and stood still._

_“Okay,” It was her dad speaking first it seemed. Nina only wondered what he was going to ask her. “Nina, where are my car keys?”_

_What? That was one of the questions? What was the point of this? Nina grit her teeth and held back a whine. She knew that if she started whining now, it was just going to get her in trouble, she learned that lesson more than once. She decided it was a good idea to just go along and get it over with. Then comes food._

_“There on the little table by the front door, daddy, you always put them there,” Now Nina was just plain confused. He really did put them there all the time, he never put them anywhere else so he wouldn’t lose them. Even when they weren’t there, Sauna had just knocked them onto the floor. “Why did you ask me that?”_

_“Where is my favorite coffee cup?” Her mom interrupted her and Nina figured she wasn’t going to get an answer._

_“It’s in the sink, you used it this morning for tea because we’re out of milk.”_

_“And what about the TV remote?”_

_“It’s under the couch mommy,” Nina was getting frustrated. She didn’t understand why they were asking where all of their stuff was, why couldn’t they just go look for it themselves? They were supposed to be eating dinner right now._

_Almost as if on cue, Nina’s stomach growled loudly and Sauna padded over to investigate the sound. She rubbed her side up against Nina’s legs and purred._

_“Can I eat now?” Nina placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the vibrations when it growled again. “I’m really hungry.”_

_“I think that’s enough,” Her father looked at her mom and spoke in a whisper. “Yes, we may eat now.”_

_“Thank you, mom and dad!” Nina cheered and bounced on the balls of her feet, watching them walk back to their seats. She scampered back over to her seat next to her brother and sat down eagerly waiting for everyone to be seated._

_“Alright then everyone, dig in,” Her mom served her father and Nina got food for herself and Oliver. Thanks were said around the table and everyone ate their dinner, occasionally engaging in conversation until they were all done eating and it was time for Nina and Oliver to go to bed._

_“Night mom, night dad,” Nina and Oliver chorused, both of them racing up the stairs to their rooms._

_“Stop running in the house,” They heard their mother shout from the bottom._

_“Sorry!”_

_Nina and Oliver stopped running and giggled to each other before walking through the hallway and into the bathroom. Nina pulled out Oliver’s stool and dropped it down in front of the sink. He got on top of it and she stood next to him. They both grabbed their toothbrushes and went through their nightly routine before going their separate ways and bidding one another good night._

 

_Nina woke up hearing voices. She groaned and rubbed the crust out of her eyes and sit up in her bed. Her blankets fell to her lap and her pillow slipped to the floor without her weight upon it. She heard it flop on the carpet and turned her head around to examine it for a second before deeming it unimportant and crawling out of bed. She stepped sleepily to her door and cracked it open and light flooded in._

_Her parents were up. The lights in the sitting room were on and they were talking on the couch. She could just barely hear them and she wondered why they were up so late. They both had work in the morning._

_“What do we do?” That was her mother’s hushed voice but she still heard it from her room._

_“Everything is going to be fine, it’s not as troublesome as the others.” Her dad chimed in sounding much calmer than her mother._

_“But she has an ability; if someone finds out they’re going to take her away,” Ability? Nina was too tired to understand what she meant. “And they’ll do god knows what kind of experiments on her.”_

_“No one is going to find out, we can pass it off as a photographic memory and nothing will happen.”_

_“How long will that work? What is she finds out and tells somebody? How is it possible that she has an ability too? Even Luis had one and he was taken from us!”_

_“It all going to be alright, Kari, it will all work itself out. What happened to Luis wasn’t our fault, there was nothing we could have done.”_

_Nina blinked and felt herself getting even groggier and her head thumped on her door frame. She jumped, looking at her parents to see if they heard it. Oh no! They heard her. She shut her door as quietly as possible and scurried back to her bed and under the covers._

_She closed her eyes tight and heard her bedroom door open quietly._

_“Nina?” Her mom whispered._

_“Look,” Her dad was speaking and he must have been pointing to something. Uh oh, she dropped her pillow earlier. “She must have knocked it off in her sleep and it hit something.”_

_She could hear one of them walking over to her bed and the other followed and suddenly felt her head being lifted and her pillow being put back on the bed under her._

_“Come on, we should get some sleep. Exhaustion will do us no good.”_

_They left her room and shut the door behind them. Nina didn’t get up. She was too busy thinking about what they were talking about. Who had an ability? Who was going to get taken away? Could they have possibly meant her?_


End file.
